


WILSON

by Brucy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucy/pseuds/Brucy
Summary: Un Riche héritier découvre un monde magique dans cette réalité qu'il pensait dominer. Comment cela va se passer ?





	WILSON

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Alors ce premier écrit est un test ! S'il vous convient, je continuerai et aurait pour projet d'en faire un livre ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Los Angeles était véritablement une ville qui était habitée par toutes les célébrités et chercheurs de gloire de tout âge. C’était un endroit dans lequel la gloire, les paillettes étaient omniprésentes, mais il y avait aussi la trahison, le cauchemar, la drogue.. tant de choses qu’Oliver Wilson fréquentait.  
Qui était cet homme ? Tout simplement un des hommes les plus riches de cette planète. Il était le riche héritier d’une famille d’armement et de cosmétiques français. La mort de ses parents était survenue vers l’âge de ses 18 ans, exactement l’âge de la majorité française. Ce qui était dingue, c’était que tout le monde pensait sincèrement qu’Oliver était triste et effondré de la mort de ses parents, alors que pas du tout. Il n’attendait que ce jour avec impatience. Sa mère, une tortionnaire, avait fait de son enfance un vrai calvaire. Toujours être propre, présentable, parfait. Il ne fallait jamais un mot de travers, jamais quelque chose de différent de ce que les conventions voulaient, il fallait être parfait parce qu’ils représentaient la haute société. Mais Oliver n’était pas quelqu’un comme ça, il était quelqu’un qui aimait être en marge de tout. Il savait bien qu’avec tout l’argent que sa famille possédait, il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu’il voulait.  
Son père lui n’était que l’ombre de lui même. Nous étions à une époque où les femmes se battaient encore pour certains de leurs droits, et Rowena Wilson, la mère d’Oliver n’eut pas à se battre très longtemps pour obtenir une place de choix dans l’entreprise fondée par Stephen Wilson. C’était un homme qui avait une intelligence hors norme et des choix stratégiques toujours irréprochables, cependant, pour ce qui était de tenir tête à sa femme, c’était autre chose. Par conséquent, quand cette dernière décida de se charger seule de l’éducation de leurs enfants, il n’y vit aucun inconvénient.  
Ainsi, Rowena Wilson vint se charger de l’éducation de Oliver et Harry et Amy, les jumeaux 10 ans plus jeunes d’Oliver. Les relations entre Oliver et ses frères et sœurs furent un peu plus tendues quand il décida de quitter la grande villa qu’occupaient la famille Wilson en province de la Capitale pour partir aux USA et réussir sa vie là bas. Il était parti à ses 18 ans et quelques mois plus tard, Wilson Père et Mère vinrent à mourir tous les deux d’un accident de voiture. Oliver étant le seul héritier majeur, il récupéra l’intégralité de la fortune et de la gestion des entreprises. Harry et Amy avaient à peine 8 ans, que pouvaient ils faire avec autant d’argent ? Rien.  
Ils furent ainsi confiés au frère de Rowena et sa femme, qui vivaient en Ecosse, pour qu’ils puissent avoir une famille et une éducation jusqu’à l’âge de leur majorité avant de récupérer des parts de la société également. 

Et l’histoire commence ici, à Los Angeles, dans une suite d’hôtel que n’importe qui pourrait envier, alors qu’Oliver payait ça comme s’il s’achetait une baguette dans une boulangerie de campagne en France. Sa fortune était estimée à plusieurs dizaines de milliards de dollars, il se fichait donc d’un peu tout.  
Le milliardaire, un type qui faisait plus vieux que son âge, un début de barbe, un bon mètre quatre vingt dix, il surplombait généralement tout le monde quand il parlait ou menait des entretiens. Il était le genre capricieux, plutôt vulgaire et sans aucun regard des politesses de la société dans laquelle il était malgré lui intégré.  
C’est un téléphone qui lança la musique du générique de la sérié animée Scooby-Doo qui vint d’ailleurs réveiller le milliardaire. Il regarda rapidement l’heure sur l’horloge murale qui indiquait 13h45. Qui était donc assez fou pour l’appeler aussi tôt ? Il grogna alors, se tournant pour être dos au téléphone, replaçant l’oreiller sur son oreille pour que cette foutue sonnerie le laisse tranquille et finalement elle vint à s’arrêter.. mais pour mieux recommencer une seconde fois.  
Oliver jeta alors l’oreiller quelque part hors du lit dans un geste rageur et vint prendre sont téléphone qu’il déverrouilla sans même regarder la personne qui voulait l’appeler. 

\- Quoi ?!

\- Monsieur Wilson, Bonjour, je suis Trevor Altham, l’inspecteur en charge de déterminer les causes de la mort de vos parents et j’aurai besoin de vous..

\- Ils sont morts, laissez les dans leur tombe ou dans leur voiture, foutez les au fond de l’Océan et laissez les poissons les manger, ils seront au moins utile à l’humanité !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je dois vous parler absolument. Pouvez vous venir au Commissariat du 7e arrondissement de Paris ?

Oliver ouvrit cette fois ci bien grand les yeux avant de se redresser. 

\- Non mais vous savez où je suis ? Vous croyez que j’ai que ça à foutre de traverser la moitié du monde pour venir prendre un café dégueulasse avec vous ?

\- Nous devrons alors lancer un mandat d’arrêt international contre vous pour tentative d’assassinat de vos parents, répondit l’homme au téléphone.

\- Très bien Cowboy, je prend l’avion et j’arrive, gardez moi des beignets.

Oliver raccrocha alors son téléphone avant de soupirer et de le lancer contre le mur dans un geste de rage. Pourquoi la police voulait elle absolument lui parler ? Il avait fait quoi de mal ? Il avait quitté la maison de ses parents il y a plus de six mois de cela et maintenant on vient lui faire croire qu’il a organisé la mort de ses parents ? C’est vrai qu’il n’a que ça à faire.  
Encore la mère Wilson, Oliver n’aurait peut être pas dit non, mais le père était quelqu’un de gentil malgré son talent indéniable pour son absentéisme dans tout ce qui touchait à leur éducation.  
Le Milliardaire allait donc obtempérer et sortir de son lit de luxe avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Entrant dans la douche il ferma les yeux quand l’eau chaude lui tomba sur le visage, en profitant pour se détendre. Ce coup de téléphone dès le matin lui avait mit les nerfs à vif, et il avait horreur de ça.


End file.
